King Barney Twiddlephooey VS King Fritz
King Barney Twiddlephooey's Stats King Barney Twiddlephooey is a formadible opponent that you don't want to anger during battle. When angered King had a beast mode that he can tap into. This info has not been released on the fanfiction. Like Slash King's clothes, gloves, and eyes turn black. All of his fur turns gold and two black stripes appear on both of his cheeks. He weilds two double sided elemental swords but if needed he has an elemental bow and he can get into his elemental suit. King Fritz's Stats King Fritz has alot of untapped power along with gadgets and his ice staff. He seems to always be one step ahead of King due to King charging forward and not trying to stratigise anything. If King Fritz gets a good strategy during a battle then his opponent needs to find it out quickly before King Fritz follows it out. The Battle King walks into the Bunker. King Fritz also walks in. "There is no way that im holding back in this battle King Fritz. Prepare yourself." King Fritz smirked and drew his ice staff. "Come at me with all you got." The two charged toward each other. King swung at King Fritz. King Fritz dodged a few attacks and lunged forward at King. King was hit in the arm. He jumped back and his elemental suit appeared on him. King Fritz dodged alot of attacks that were thrown at him and he was hit once. King Fritz stumbled backwards. He was hit multiple times and was thrown on the ground. King Fritz kicked upwards and hit King in the face. King fell backward he charged forwards and was dodged. "How the heck?" King said breathing heavily. King Fritz chuckled and knocked King onto the grass. King was angry. "I.. Will.. Not.. LOSE!!!!!" King screamed. His fur turned golden. Black stripes appeared on his cheeks. He screamed and his gloves and eyes went black. King was in Monster Mode. He charged forward at King Fritz and attacked him. King Fritz froze King solid. King broke free and hit King Fritz over and over in the face. King Fritz passed out. King was the winner. Conclusion I calculated this battle of winning multiple times. Every time i put King in Monster Mode he won. Only on one occasion did King Fritz win when King was in Monster Mode but this battle was highly unlikely to unfold. Also every time i did a battle that was just pure fighting King Fritz won all but one battle that was also highly unlikely to unfold. After 200 tries of getting a victor i gave up and did an "Anything goes" battle which King won. (Each of the battles in the 200 were about a sentence or two long without the details. The battles unfolded in my head and i wrote down the winner and how they won in a notebook.) Originally i was going to make King Fritz win but i had to be fair about this and i took quite a while to calculate this. I'm positive that the next one won't take as long.